fireflyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MarieBellaCullen1921
Welcome Hi MarieBellaCullen1921, welcome to the Firefly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Professer.jpg page. Here's a wiki tip for you — you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please check out the and the simplified ruleset for more tricks and advice, and leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Grunny (Talk) 06:04, 2010 October 27 Professor Rao Hi! Thanks for your contribution. However, I was wondering where you got the teacher's name—Professor Rao—from since its not in the movie itself. I was thinking it may be from the novelization. Can you let me know, so we can properly sourced and tag the article. Thanks in advance. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''From here to the eyes and the ears of the Verse'') 09:17, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Removing content Hi. Thanks for your edits. Could please be careful not to remove sourced material from articles as you did to the Simon Tam article. It is detrimental to the article to do so and will be reverted. Also, you may want to take a look at the template for use when quoting from episodes :). Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (Talk) 10:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry but many of your edits to those articles detract from their quality by removing sourced content and introducing multiple formatting issues. These are not your articles, they are the wiki's and they must follow the policies in place on this wiki, which your edits do not. Please familiarise yourself with the policies of this wiki and the standard expected of articles, or I will be forced to take administrative action to prevent the articles from being lowered in quality. Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (Talk) 16:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it, I wasn't going to block you :). I was just going to protect the pages for a little while until we could talk about how we could make your changes fit, rather than constantly undoing each other. The main problem is removing content that is already there and also the formatting. We prefer to use the template, and rather than trying to code out quotes in a messy way. Also, putting in huge white space is a bad idea. Feel free to ask myself or if you have any questions :). Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (Talk) 19:46, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Adding images to articles and paragraphs Hi MarieBellaCullen1921. Many of your recent changes to Simon and River Tam added far too many image to the sections and used improper paragraphs. Please make a decision on which images to use, and restrict to only three for their relationships section. Also, please use proper paragraphs. Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (Talk) 04:39, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :No, as I've said to you before, the pages are not yours they are the wiki's, and they must meet the standards of the wiki. You did add a good amount of the information, but your edits continue to be of poor quality when it comes to paragraph use, grammar and adding far too many images. I constantly have to re-edit your work to make sure it meets the standards and quality this wiki expects. You put in paragraph breaks where there should not be, which is introducing grammar issues to the article, which should be fixed in addition to many other grammar issues your edits sometimes introduce. Adding so many images makes the pages look messy, which is not what we want readers to see. If you notice my edit summaries usually contain the reasons why I am changing the content back. Ultimately, I may be forced to temporarily prevent editing to those pages until you can start to improve the quality of your edits. Thank you, [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (Talk) 06:17, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Please do not continue to put all the images back next to each other on Train Job. It creates a formatting mess where all the images are squashed together. Continuing to edit war and decrease article quality could lead to a temporary block from editing. Please consider sticking to adding content, rather than making many edits that just move images around and decrease readability. Thank you for your cooperation. [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (Talk) 07:37, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Blocked You have been from editing for 1 week for continuing to move images around in a way that detracts from the quality of the articles after having been warned multiple times about it. You add good content, but the majority of your edits involve making a mess of article formatting despite being advised how to avoid doing so. Contributors edits should not have to constantly be fixed, so I'd suggest taking the time after your block expires to reconsider your editing approach, and focus on adding content to articles not making hundreds of edits that mostly just move images around and format paragraphs incorrectly. To contest this block, please contact the blocking administrator by leaving a message on your own talk page, if you are able, or on IRC with the reason you believe the block is unjustified. [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (Talk) 08:48, July 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Vandalism Hi MarieBellaCullen. Good work reverting that vandalism so quick. Unfortunately, I can't lock the page from editing by just vandals, as that would also block users who want to improve the pages, such as yourself. I have warned the user who did it though, and will block any vandals from editing if required. If you see that user or any other user vandalize an article again, let me know and I will warn or block them as needed :). Cheers, grunny@firefly:~$ 23:52, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Will do Grunny u rock thanks :) MarieBellaCullen1921 (talk) 00:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC)MarieBellaCullen1921